Wreck-it Ray: Sarah's New Year's Adventure
by TheBlackSnorlax
Summary: a oneshot for Distrust365. Also a spoiler for Chapter 15 of Wreck-it Ray. You can thank her for that. XP


**Here's a one shot for Distrust365! XD**

**Sarah and Felix's New Year's Adventure**

**Sarah was relaxing in the penthouse of the Niceland Condominiums with Felix on her lap. "Lixie? You okay? You're kind of quiet." Sarah queried as she combed her fingers through his chesnut locks. "Just thinking about stuff." "Well we've got 3 days of 'us' time before Ray gets back. What'd you want to do?" "Well..."**

**They strolled into the Mushroom Kingdom and headed straight for Flower Fields. "You've never been here?" Sarah queried as they sat down next to a lily pad. "No. I've never really had a reason to before." Felix gushed as he leaned into Sarah's side. "But now you do." They sat in the field of roses and daffodils just taking in the breathtaking view. **

**"You know in about 30 minutes it'll be a new year. What's your resolution?" Sarah queried as she flicked a stone across the water. "To be the best darn boyfriend to you that I can, ****pardon my potty mouth**." "Aww! Lixie!" Sarah squealed as she gripped him in a death hug. "Can't... breathe..." Felix coughed out as she released him. "Sorry baby." "No problem my dynamite gal." 

**"Aww! Isn't that just sickening!" a gruff voice barked from behind them. "Bowser? What's up?" "Nothing... Just came to destroy you for the League!" He barked as he torched the ground. "The hell man!" Sarah barked as she barely dodged the blast with Felix in her arms. "Jiminy Jaminy! What's up with him?" "He's the Big 4 Leader for this sector of my arcade. I'll handle this. Codemaster! Kick it up!" She donned her armor and charged Bowser. He swiped at her from the left, but she dodged and tripped him up. He spun on his back and knocked her away. **

**"So that's how you're gonna play this then? Code Change! Fix-it Felix!" She crushed the card and her armor morphed. Her top body armor became a Blue belly shirt with a blue jean jacket, her lower body armor smoothed out and became more flexible, and she gained 2 golden hammers for weapons. "Code Card, Water Smash!" She smashed the card with a hammer and the code wrapped around the hammer in her right hand. "Take this!" She barked as she pounded the ground and a torrent of water swallowed him. "HA! Nice try!" Bowser howled as he blew off the water with ease. "Don't think we're through yet!" Sarah ran into him and slammed the hammer into his head sending a torrent of water directly into his skull. "Sarah! Dodge!" Felix shouted as he rolled a huge boulder into Bowser's side barely missing Sarah. "Thanks babe!" Sarah twirled in a circle and shot a pressurized blast of water at Bowser knocking him out. "Let's got out of here." Sarah suggested as she grabbed Felix's arm and dragged him off towards the penthouse. **

**"Well that didn't go according to plan." Sarah commented as she once again combed her fingers through Felix's hair. "Well I got to spend time with you so mission accomplished." Felix replied as he kissed Sarah on the cheek. In the distance they can hear the countdown. "15... 14... 13...12..." "Felix. We haven't actually kissed since we started dating and couple's usually kiss at midnight for good luck." "8... 7... 6..." "So I was thinking we could..." Felix pressed his finger to her mouth as the countdown continued. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1." When the clock struck 12, Felix just crashed his lips onto Sarah's as people shouted 'Happy New Year' in the distance. "How was that?" Felix inquired as they broke the kiss 5 minutes later. "That was just... perfect." Sarah gasped as she knocked out on the couch. Felix got up, pulled the blanket from his bed, tossed it on top of her and cuddled up on her side. "Just perfect." As they slept, a message was sent to Sarah's gauntlet. **

**"Dear Sarah,**

**I know you're probably asleep by now, but this is important. I'm setting a trap for the League as we speak. I'm going to drop an artifact on the floor and it'll lead us straight to their headquarters. I'll send you the coordinates and I'll need you to tail us, but don't show up until I give the signal. **

**Sincerely, **

** Ray**

**P.s. Attached to this message is something you'll need just in case Io have to use my Dark Paladin powers.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :) You're welcome Distrust365! ;)**


End file.
